psiepsilonfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Introduction
Here's an introduction of using the Mathematics and Physics Wiki. 1. Initialisation To use the Mathematics and Physics Wiki as smoothly as possible, follow the instructions for Initialisation. #(Optional, but strongly recommended) Go to . Uncheck "Enable visual editor (where available) #(Optional) Go to . Under "Appearance", change the "Layout" option so that it reads "MonoBook", instead of "Oasis/Wikia (default)". This will make the layout of this Wiki look more like Wikipedia. Read more at . _ #Go to Mathematics and Physics Wiki:RecommendedJS, and follow the instructions there. It is not recommended that you use the "Admin" JavaScript, since it is generally for admins only. #If you did not follow Step 2, go to Mathematics and Physics Wiki:RecommendedCSS, and follow the instructions there. 2. Go to the blog, forum, and community portal. These are some ways to interact with everyone else. #Go to Mathematics and Physics Wiki:Community Portal. This is the community portal, where you get ideas for how you can contribute efficiently. #Go to Blog:Recent posts. This is the blog. #Go to . This is the forum. The only forum here is meta. This can be found at Board:Meta. Here is where you can discuss about the site itself. Talking about specific topics can be done in the comments section below the relevant articles. #Go to . This is the chat room. NOTE: Please don't post anything important there, as content there will periodically be erased when nobody is viewing the chat room. #Go to the sandbox at Lab. 3. Read the policies To contribute the best that you can, and also to use the site's content as well as possible, read the policies. #Go to Category:Policy, and read all the policies there. #If there are any complaints, complain on Board:Meta. Such complaints would be uncommon, hopefully, since the policies are pretty simple. 4. Read everything on the main page There's some important information on the main page, which is important to read. 5. Monitor other's changes Monitor other's changes, and look out for vandalism, spam, vanity, off-topic, rubbish, tests, etc. 6. Contribute Now, you can start contributing! Consider improving stubs and Under Construction's. Give feedback on all articles, including the currently featured one. You can also improve other articles (even featured ones!), participate in Meta, and write new articles! To edit an article, click "Perturb|Edit" (in the Pseudo-Vector skin) or "Perturb (edit)" (in the Oasis skin). To revert vandalism or other un-required edits, click on "History" (in the Pseudo-Vector skin) or click on the edit dropdown and choose "History" (in the Oasis skin). Then undo the edit by clicking "undo" next to the vandalising revision. If the vandalism was done over multiple revisions, then click on the sensible revision, click "Perturb|Edit", and save the page. Furthermore, you can nominate rubbish for deletion by adding the tag, and categorising articles by adding the relevant infoboxes, e.g. . 7. Edit templates, upload images are a great way to use a standard text on multiple pages. Edit existing templates, make them more aesthetically attractive, and make them more functional. For example, if someone who takes the advantage of the template your editing is sure to click on a link in the template and edit the page, then link to the Editing page too for that page. ; , or "files", are images that are relevant to the topic of this wiki. If the images are not relevant the topic, nor to the wiki, but you want to include them somewhere, use , "External Image Loader". For use of images on user pages, if they are not relevant to the topic of the wiki nor the wiki itself (e.g. personal images), please use . 8. Get more rights If your contributions are deemed worthy enough, you will be granted more rights, including Administratorship! A Bureaucrat is a user with rights to change administratorship of other users. Administrators, or simply, Admins, can delete pages, block users, customise the wiki's system messages by editing pages in the "MediaWiki" namespace, and many other ways. The following image summarises the job of an administrator to a large extent: It can be interpreted as a broom, as in, they help clean up the wiki, but can also be interpreted as an arm that can snatch disruptive users' head off, by blocking them from editing. Learn more about administratorship on .